The Unknown Allie
by Ordo-Silver
Summary: What would it be like if Kushina actually had a friend, a retainer from another family who came with her when she moved to the leaf? How would it affect Naruto when she intervenes in his life one day? What would happen to her family when she tells them she's going back into service for the Uzumaki family? My first fanfic. Sorry for the bad summary. Will be a NaruSaku fic later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Allie

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys and girls, this is my first fanfiction so I hope I'm a good enough writer to write the story as they way I see it. I'm gonna lay out a few points though before I go into anything else.<strong>

**1. This is my first fanfiction so I need plenty of reviews and a lot of feedback to really help me get the hang of this.**

**2. I need a beta-reader. If you qualify as a beta-reader and would like to be my beta please send me a PM**

**3. As this is my first story the first few chapters will come irregularly until I get the hang of this and can produce chapters of decent length in a set amount of time.**

**4. I'm doing this for myself and for you guys so I will consider your opinions and ideas but I will not change the story to your every whim; when I write something it probably will have a purpose but if I can fit in an idea of yours I will try to do so.**

**5. No flaming me in reviews, this is my first story, so please hold the flaming until I get a few stories or at least chapters under my belt.**

**Now that I have that out of the way, I'd like to give a shout out to Triforce Guardian, I read his Broken Fox story and loved it even though its now discontinued but he had it as a challenge that he made to give people an example and this story is based on one of his challenges called "The Retainer of the Uzumaki". I highly recommend checking out his challenges and trying one for yourself and reading his Broken Fox story, it really was good. Now, sorry for the long authors note and on to the story. I hope you enjoy it. :-D**

_Italics are the characters thoughts_

_**Bold print is an author's note**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except OC's, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, so I've dropped off Sakura at her friends and picked up the groceries, so now I just have to go get Sakura something to congratulate her for starting at the acade-<em>

"AAGGHH! Leave me alone plea- aghh please stop…"

_Hmm sounds like they're torturing the poor jinjuriki boy again… I'd do something but i-_

"DIE YOU UZUMAKI DEMON!"

_Wait, did they just say Uzumaki?! Could it really be her son? _Thought the pink haired lady as she dropped everything and ran

* * *

><p>"Hey you dead yet Uzuma- aghh<p>

_It is him! How could they dare treat him like this!_

"Waah! Who killed him?" stated a shocked mobber as he looked around

"I did you dirty scumbag. How could you dare treat a child this? Especially HER child?"

"Ha you must be new this village to be una-aware of-"

"I know perfectly well who and what this child is and because of that you now have to deal with me!"

"Alright look here toots, just for because of your mouth we're gonna have to teac-"

"Anyone else here want to threaten me again?"

* * *

><p>Naruto watched on silently as the angry crowd of mobber lost their attention and started yelling at this new pink haired woman, she looked really scary to him but for some reason he felt safer with her arrival, almost as if… she was there to save him from this life. <em>Maybe I should take this chance to sneak away but then they might hurt the lady in anger at my escape, <em>thought a crying Naruto until suddenly the crowd attacked her.

"NO! Run away lady, don't get hurt for m-" Yelled a shocked Naruto but his words were lost in the sound of what looked like a Lightning style jutsu.

"huh? What… what just happened? Is the lady alright?" whispered the scared boy as he waited for the smoke to clear.

The poor boy started trying to back and crawl away as he heard footsteps coming through the smoke then suddenly, "AGGHH!", he screamed as someone put a hand on his shoulder, through the smoke it looked like a woman but he couldn't tell through his blurry vision.

"No no no, don't scream and please don't cry anymore" said a woman as she lovingly wrapped him in a fierce hug.

Gradually he Stopped crying and wasn't so scared anymore thanks to the hug and he started to see the lady as the woman who came to his defense a few moments ago. She had beautiful pink hair and he could faintly smell roses through the smoke and he assumed it came from her.

"Who are you?" asked a timid little Naruto as he started to calm down and thinking rationally again

"My name is Mebuki Haruno and I used to be a close friend of your moms. I knew her very well back when we were younger" replied a sniveling Mebuki.

"You knew my mom?! And why are you starting to cry?" asked a concerned Naruto as he really didn't want this lady to be upset

"I'm crying because your mom was a great woman and because I knew that some of the villagers were abusing a child but I was un-aware that it was you my dear little Naruto" said Mebuki as she started crying even more fiercely

* * *

><p>"SIR! We just received word of an incident between some civilians and another person acting in defense of Naruto Uzumaki!" reported a ninja hurriedly to the hokage.<p>

"Yes yes, I am well aware of what's happened. Gather a few anbu and have them report here to me" ordered a worn out Hiruzen.

"SIR!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto, if I'm correct there will be probably be a squad of ninja here soon to check out what happened so when they arrive don't panic, just let me handle it okay" said Mebuki worriedly as she started looking around.<p>

"Okay, but do you think the old man will come to? He usually does." Asked Naruto casually.

_Old man? I wonder who he means by that. Could he be talking about the hokage? "_Who do you mean by old man Naruto?" asked Mebuki as she about who it could be.

"oh the old man is the hokage, whenever the villagers mob me he usually comes and pu- oh there he is!" says an excited Naruto at seeing one of the few people to care for him in his life

* * *

><p>"MEBUKI HARUNO! I would like to know by who's authority did you eliminated these villagers by?" ordered a strangely calm Hiruzen despite the bodies piled around him. <em>She better have a damn good reason for this or I'll be forced to have her executed, <em>thought Hiruzen angrily.

There was a moment of silence as Mebuki stood and faced Hiruzen with a stare to match his own and as he was about to ask again she walked a few steps closer to him making the anbu out their hands on their swords and get ready to attack but she stopped to keep them from jumping in anticipation.

"Load Hokage I acted on no one's authority but my own and in the defense of this boy, Naruto Uzumaki for the villagers were attacking were attacking him with thrown objects and one of them looked as if he were about to move in and get physical. I intervened by killing the man and then the villagers turned their attention to me, when it I told them to stop one of them started to threaten me and I thus ended his life as well. And before you say anything I would like to state that I am hereby re-activating my services to the Uzumaki as a retainer and will from now on serve and protect this boy with my life" replied a fierce looking Mebuki.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my very first fanfiction. I don't know when I'll have the second chapter out but I hope it'll be soon. Anyway please feel free to review or PM me if you have any question or suggestions. Wish me luck and have a good day. :-D<p>

Added 11-2-2014: I went back and fixed a few errors in the story and added a line between story sections to help show when I switch POV's so I hope this made/makes a smoother read for you guys :-D


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation Part 1

The Unknown Allie

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to get the chapter up. I was busy through most of the week with school and then ended up getting a serious headache in my 2****nd**** block class Friday and then had to go a bunch of workouts and run a mile with my ROTC class and ended up getting sick cause the headache turned into a migraine and thus slept literally all day when I got home and then my mom drug me off with her for the rest of the weekend and thus took away my weekend writing time. **

**So review, favorite, follow or whatever you decide to do but I appreciate really constructive reviews since they let me know what to work on and what to correct.**

**Btw if you read the last chapter before I fixed the errors I'm just letting you know I fixed them if you want to go back and read it again. Oh yeah, I'm not to big on all the titles that people usually use in their story's such as kun, chan, nii, and san so don't look for them but I might use them every now and then for a scene where I feel it would add to the effect and mood and I'll also be using a first name basis with most of the characters, now I hope you enjoy the story. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Explanation Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>If anyone could have read Hiruzen Sarutobi's mind at that moment they would've found that he was almost scared a little bit because of the fierce look she was giving him for he knew that a pissed off women was never a good thing, especially for men and also that the look she had didn't even begin to show how pissed off she was at the villagers treatment of the boy.<p>

"_Oh Kami, please allow me to fix this without causing more conflict." _"Huuh, I understand your anger but that still was no reason to kill an entire group of civilians on your own whim. If you hadn't re-activated your service to his family and the fact that this village owes so much to his family I'd have you arrested right now but instead I'm going to give you an official pardon on one condition." Stated a wary Hiruzen as his mind raced furiously trying to think of a way to end this peacefully.

"What is that condition going to be?" asked a curious Mebuki.

"That you train Naruto as a ninja by teaching him the jutsu' of his parents starting with Fuinjutsu you must also tell him of his heritage, including who his parents a-"

"YOUR GOING TO TEACH ME AND TELL ME WHO MY PARENTS ARE?! YEEESSSS! FINALLY!" yelled the overwhelmingly excited spiky haired blond kid as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"Huugghh, yes Naruto but only if she deems so." Stated a tired Hiruzen as he had almost forgotten the kid was there. _"I swear, this kid is gonna end up causing me to have a heart attack one day with his outbursts, he really is un-predictable."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't mind teaching him what I know of Fuinjutsu, but to tell him of his parents? Hiruzen must really not want to have to tell Naruto himself if he's trying to dump that on me now, I can't say I blame though as I'd do the same thing but I'm not so sure that's the right thing to do, at least for now." <em>"I'll teach him what I know of fuinjutsu and some other things but I refuse to tell him of his parents, at l-"

"But whhyyy?! Asked a suddenly upset Naruto as he just had so much of his crushed.

"I wasn't finished Naruto. *Sigh* Anyway, as I was saying, I refuse to tell him of his parents, at least not yet. If I think he's ready to know then I'll tell then, but no sooner."

* * *

><p>"Fair enough, I guess I can agree to that." <em>"Whew, I thought she wouldn't agree to that at all but I'll take what I can get from her." <em>"Alright then, by order of the Hokage, you are officially pardoned Mebuki. Don't do anything like this again or I won't be able to pardon you for it, understand?" asked the third hokage cautiously in fear of her getting mad again.

"Thank you Lord Hokage and yes, I understand." Replied Mebuki calmly much to Hiruzen's surprise.

"Hmm, goodbye Mebuki, goodbye Naruto, take care and don't give Mebuki to much of a hard time." _"If she's still anything like she was years ago I hope for his sake that he behaves without making her mad, she was almost as volatile as Kushina was back then."_

"By old man." Hollered back a renewed Naruto after hearing that he would eventually learn of his parents as he waved to Hiruzens retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"So Naruto, were you aware that your parents had their own estate?" <em>"I guess asking him that is as good a place as any to start."<em>

"NO, actually I wasn't, I don't know anything about them or what they had. Can you show me where it is? Can we go in it?" Replied/asked a now interested young boy.

"No, if we could I would take you there right away, hell you might even be living there now but your parents were masters of the art of Fuinjutsu and sealed off their compound so certain people were allowed to enter whenever they wanted but when they died the seals locked everyone out for good so now they can only be opened by someone who's gene match theirs or someone who has a high enough mastery of Fuinjutsu who could break through or create a hole in the seal can get in. Fortunately, you have their genes and therefor can get in but it still requires the use of some more seals to get in so you can't unlock it yet, hopefully, depending on how fast you master the art you may be able to gain access in by the time you graduate from the academy in a year."

"*sigh* I've already tried and failed the graduation exam twice now, even though I try so hard and practice, I don't think I'll ever pass." Stated a now sad Naruto.

"No, you are definitely going to pass this time Naruto, I'll help you train every day until you get down everything you need to pass no matter how hard it may be."

"Are you really? That'd be awesome of you, I think we should start on my chakra control first though, I'm absolutely horrible at it," Replied a once again confident boy.

"Alright then, we'll start your training at the end of the week. We could start now but I do have a family and I have some things I need to take care of first. Is that okay? Asked Mebuki as she was sort of laughing while talking because of how hyped Naruto now was, that and watching how his hair somehow stayed completely still despite all of his jumping. _"I wish my hair would do that sometimes, it's just so troublesome to deal with sometimes."_

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright then, we'll I'll be heading home now Naruto. Will you be okay heading home by yourself?"

"yeah, I'll be fine, by Mebuki. I'll see you at the end of the week."

"Alright bye Naruto." Mebuki replied now feeling much better after meeting Naruto today but steel feeling guilty because of how the villagers treated him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys and girls, again sorry for the really late update, I've been busy with school and homework and projects and the time I've had left I've ended procrastinating, I have a bad problem about that and it ended up causing this being so late. Anyway, I'm not to sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed, it was longer than the previous chapter by about 200 words or more so I hoped it made a little difference in the overall length of it. I'd really appreciate if you guys would leave a review and tell me how I can improve the story, some ideas you'd like to see in it, andor how you enjoyed it. **

**Btw, I've been thinking, would you guys prefer me to continue this story as Mebuki as the retainer or change the story a little and use an OC instead? I'm not sure about what to do but I want you guys to enjoy it so I'm asking you, I'll make a poll on my account so you guys can vote or you can vote in a PM or a review, it doesn't matter because either way, I'll be keeping track of it.**

**I still need a beta for my story, I've PM'd I think two so far asking if they'd be interested but I havnt gotten a response from either of them yet so I don't think theyre interested but if you want to be my beta, then please PM me about and we can talk and work out how we'll do this and ect.**

**Thanks for sticking with me if you've read both chapters so far and plan to continue. :-D**


End file.
